Rejected
by Atopos
Summary: After getting "turned down" by Arthur, Francis decides he needs to talk with someone. Unfortunately for Alfred, Francis decides that he has to be that person.


Atopos - Hello! I'm very thankful that people liked my story! I've decided to keep posting these, so my inspiration keeps going. I'm sticking with calling them their country names (the next one might not be like that) except for a select few times. Hopefully you like it again.

Tried to fix this after months of having it up. Maybe now historical inaccuracies won't keep nibbling at the back of my mind. Still the same old thing with changed lines.

I own nothing. This one also doesn't have much history behind it because I wrote it after seeing that France proposed to England (who wouldn't get excited?).

* * *

Rejected

It wasn't very often France went to the trouble of visiting other countries (those close by were an exception to him), but when America saw France sitting outside his house, he knew something was wrong. Although France had his back to him, America could tell that France had something on his mind. There was no other reason for a prompt visit.

"I thought you'd be busy with the war," America said, startling France. He figured that would be why France was there. England and Canada had already tried to get him more involved, and now they had sent France.

"That ended _years_ ago. Don't you remember?" France sighed woefully. He patted the step so America would sit beside him, and America dropped to the ground immediately. "I just thought about getting away."

"Oh?" America was confused. More so than usual. "Don't you normally visit Canada?"

"I don't want to trouble him with this."

"So, you came here to me?"

France nodded.

"What the hell happened?" America felt exasperated with how dejected France was acting for a change. "You love being in Europe. Like everyone else over there does. Do you know how unusual it is when England visits?"

France groaned and held his head in his hands. "Don't even mention that name."

America's eyes lit up with excitement. He wasn't that stupid. He knew something had to have happened if France was ignoring England. Normally he would go out of is way to visit Arthur just to annoy him. "What did you do?" America's tone was accusing, but his expression was pure joy. He needed to bother England about something.

"Nothing." France's face turned red, which meant it wasn't nothing and it bothered France more than anything else in the world. That caught America's attention. There wasn't anything in the world that could cause France to turn that colour without it being interesting.

"You lie!" America laughed.

"Fine, I sort of…" France shuffled a bit, looking rather frazzled and uncomfortable. "I proposed to someone."

America once again brightened considerably. "No way! That's awesome! And let me guess, Mr. Prim 'n' Proper called you an idiot?"

"And he laughed and said it was a joke."

"What did she say?" America leaned forward with the intention of hearing the great secret.

"She who?"

"The girl you proposed to."

It was France's turn to laugh. He clapped a hand on America's shoulder. "Merci, that was good. You certainly can be silly at times. Perhaps it's wishful thinking, really. I proposed to England."

America's face fell and he looked about ready to yell or pass out. "What? No… I thought you two hated each other."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" France was stunned the idea came to America's head. "Of course, we've been through plenty of wars and fought with each other, but that only brought us closer. I'm sure you remember that."

America swallowed the words in his throat back. He could remember many of the arguments France and England had over the years, especially when he was younger. He also knew that France and England spent a lot of time together. However, there was nothing standing out in America's mind that told him there was a possibility of the two of them getting married.

"He said no, though," France continued, bringing America back to the present.

"Oh," America wasn't sure of what to say. France, all around pervert and flirt, had just had his heartbroken (maybe, but considering how he was joking around, he might not have been showing his true feelings on the subject) and now he was looking for comfort. "I'm sorry, I guess." He looked at France as if to say that he wasn't upset over the matter at all. "Is that seriously why you're here instead of visiting Matthew? You know he's much better at comforting you than I am."

"Oh, my poor Matthieu." France was mournful again. "Do you know how upset he may be when he learns that his mummy rejected his papa?"

Not as sorry as America was after having this conversation.


End file.
